


Timestamp: Wong ba duhn

by pipkinxchaos



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipkinxchaos/pseuds/pipkinxchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the captain of an illegally salvaged small cruise ship and keeps her goin' with help from his rag-tag group of friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Wong ba duhn

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a drabble for a SPN/Firefly crossover I've been playing with. Technically a timestamp since I want it to run parallel with Firefly canon. Just trying to get a feel for how I'm writing this. Stay tuned for more and maybe even an actual title. Most likely eventual Dean/Cas or at the very least Dean/Cas UST

"They stripped her amygdala."

Simon's voice crackled out over the dying videocall speakers. He was going to need Ash to take them apart and fix them again later before he made any other calls.

"They did _what_ to her?" Dean bit back.

"They opened up her head and they cut into her brain. And they scraped away at her amygdala. I mean they did it over and over and I just can't," his voice broke and he took a pause for composure, "I can't understand why anyone would want to cut into the healthy brain of a young girl."

"Whatever they were doing in there, I didn't think it was that, man. I mean Cas is messed up but I wouldn't have guessed somebody cut into his gorram brain."

"They may not have, Dean. I mean he wasn't in the same part of the facility as River. He may have just been getting primed to get into where River was. You said before he seemed okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's mostly like before. Sometimes he says shit I'm not sure how he knows and sometimes he forgets shit I thought he never would. Hell, sometimes he says shit that don't make a lick of sense. And he's got some _tian di wu yowng_ religious affinity now. But sometimes he's just regular old Cas and so I guess I should be glad at least some part of him made it out of that hell hole. Is.. Is River..?" Dean was almost afraid to ask about her condition. She could be just the same as Cas, or she could be completely torn apart in her own head. He couldn't decided which one would be worse.

"She's sort of like that. I means she spews nonsense a lot of the time and sometimes she has bouts of what seems like paranoid schizophrenia, but now that I know what they did to her I think I can figure out a mix of medications to balance her out. The amygdala controls memory and emotional control. When you're sad or scared and you don't want to be, your amygdala lets you push it to the back of your mind and keep moving. I figure out how to supplement that and maybe eventually heal the damage they've done."

"Well, doc, if you ever figure out a way to do that, you be sure to give me a call, you hear?"

"Will do. Have you heard from anyone else we helped out?"

"No I uh, didn't really keep anyone else's contact information. Are they okay? They didn't get pinched did they?"

"No no, nothing like that. Its just, Mr. Milton contacted me last week. Told me Anna was telling him that the angels were talking in her head. Said they were telling her our futures and prophecies."

"Jesus. So I guess this religion thing is a constant here?"

"Quite the contrary, River has expressed no personal affiliation with any religion I've ever heard of or known. The weird part is that some of the things Anna is predicting are coming true."

"This whole mess is just weird. Gimme a call if you need anything or if anything changes or anything."

"Have a good night, Dean."

"You, too, doc."

The screen blinked Simon's face away into static and Dean reached over and clicked it off. He let out a deep sigh and scrubbed his hands down his face, stubble scratching against his palms.

They had opened River's head up. Out of everything Dean ever imagined was happening in that so-called 'academy' lobotomy was never on the menu. Cas didn't have any real outbursts, and he never seemed "paranoid schizophrenic" like Simon said, so maybe they didn't cut into Cas. Maybe Simon was right.

He could hope at least.

Tipping himself back in his chair, he faced the door and waited.

"You can come in here you know, you don't have to hide."

A mop of hair popped out from behind the door frame and a hesitant pair of golden eyes met his.

"I wasn't hiding, you know. I just wanted to know what was up with my baby bro, I knew you wouldn't tell me what was going on."

Dean let out a dry laugh. "Do you feel better now that you do know?"

The silence hung thick and uncomfortably between them, as both of them refused to make eye contact with one another. When Gabriel finally spoke, his voice was smaller than Dean had ever heard it.

"Did they really cut into his brain?"

"I don't know, Gabe. Hell, neither does Cas. The only way to know is to look for a scar, but even then.. I don't know. We just need to watch out, make sure he don't get worse-"

"But what if he does? Get worse, that is."

"Then I'll call Simon and have him tell me what to do. But we will deal with that when we get to it. For now, Cas is okay. A little weird, but okay. And he's going to stay okay." He could feel himself getting louder and more upset, but he couldn't find it in him to reel himself back. "In fact, he's going to get better, because I need- no, _we_ need for him to be okay."

"Okay then, Dean-o."

"Okay then. Now, I think Ellen just about had dinner ready when I came back here. So how about we quit flapping our gums about what ifs, and we go get some grub. I think she still has some vegetables from the last time she went planetside."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks Dean-o."

"No problem. Now lets go before Ash eats it all."

They scurried out of Dean's room and hurried through the halls to the kitchen where Ellen was setting the last of the serving bowls onto the table. Most of it appeared to be different types of protein packs cooked in varying methods with interspersed vegetables, but there were a few dishes of fresh fruit and a loaf of bread.

"Smells good Ellen."

"Sometimes I think you boys got something in your heads, tells ya when the eatin's good."

"Don't be thick, you can smell your cookin' through the whole ship."

Ellen gave them a sly smile before reaching over to an intercom on the wall and jabbing a button hard.

"Soups on!"

When they took their places at the table it wasn't long before Jo and Ash found their way in, bickering at each other about something no one else was privy to. Bobby followed close behind, shaking his head, with Sam alongside him, laughing. Adam and Kevin slid in behind them, deep in conversation. They all took their seats, Ash beginning to dish out a fat spoonful of stir-fried protein onto his plate, flicking the dripping sauce at Jo. Dean looked around, eyebrows furrowed, gaze searching.

"Anyone seen Cas?"

Everyone around the table exchanged quizzical looks and shrugs, and Dean was half out if his chair before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas I was just about to come find you."

"I am not so far gone that I would miss the chance to break bread with my fellow travelers." Cas whispered to Dean with a pleased smile as he took the seat next to him.

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it."

" I just.. wanted you to get here before uh- before your brother and Ash ate it all. That's all."

Dean hid his eyes and started dishing food onto his plate without any real regard for what he was grabbing for. Before he could reach a utensil Cas' hands were grasping at his and pulling him closer and their eyes met again.

"Things _will_ be okay Dean. You just need to have faith."

"That's alright Cas, I think you have enough for the both of us."


End file.
